The Phoenix Across the Sea
by Miika47
Summary: Seven years after a young woman meets a young foreigner, she is chosen to become an important asset to the Smashers... all I've got so far... ch. 12 up!
1. The Meeting

Umi wo Wataru Fenikkusu- The Phoenix Across the Sea

OK! my first actual story put anywhere... I do not own any part of anything... nor am I getting paid to do this... this is simply for fun... and a way to write down my thoughts and ideas... ;smirk; 

Marth: am i in it?

Me: maybe later...

Marth: ;whiney voice; wynaut now? (get it? wynaut? y not? think pokemon!)

Me: damare... kuso... anata wa urusai desu...

Marth! Don't tell me to shut up... im not noisy... and watch the language!

Me: (to Marth) wuteva... (to readers) anyways, hope you enjoy! (back to Marth...) ur bossy then...

damare--shut up  
kuso--damn  
anata wa urusai desu-- u r noisy

* * *

It was a "normal" rainy day at school today. The clouds pouring its sweet clear juice on us tiny organisms off and on. My friends, looking to the sky, talking about random things. Seeing one I've adored from afar. Pretty "normal" rainy day. Until, that is, I met the phoenix, my rebirth, and a chance to meet someone new. 

His eyes glowed an oceanic blue, his hair red as fire, his smile only angels could envy. Yes, I was lucky to walk along side with him home. This is where my story begins…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm, excuse me miss, but could you hold this for me?" he asked in his sweet Irish accented voice. I nodded in affirmative, and handed me an adorable yellow rabbit. I looked at it softly, and saw him adjust the animal in his left side pocket. "Thank you," he said, gently placing the furry being back into his hands.

We walked together in silence for less than a minute and he asked, "So, how far do you have to walk?"

I glanced over and asked, "Do you know where Kita Elementary is?" He looked at me knowingly and nodded. "I live across the street from there."

"Oh, I see," his accent made me smile "I live close to Higashi Elementary. Looks like I'm not gonna walk home alone for the most part." This accent of his sounded somewhat familiar but it hasn't reached to me yet. "I just moved here, to Mizu-toshi, last week." He sighed. "The people at Denkou High make fun of my accent."

I gasped. "Well, that's mean of them!" I began thinking of the times I was made fun of, and sympathized with this red-headed charmer. "Where'd you move from?" I asked, hoping I would find an answer to this accent that made me blush so. He smiled so graciously. Ah... that smile made me melt like chocolate on a summer afternoon.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I moved from Dublin, Ireland, to see my girlfriend that goes to Mizu High," he told me. My heart almost completely flattened at the word 'girlfriend'. Which would explain why he's around my high school instead of his own. I didn't mind much though. "Are you in drama?" he asked.

I shook my head 'no'. "I am in band though. Why?"

"You look like someone I saw in the play 'A Christmas Carol' around Christmas time," he told me. I wonder

"Oh, I completely forgot! My name is Iruka,"I smiled kindly to him.

"My name's Roy," he introduced himself, together shaking hands. I looked over to the pocket he was adjusting earlier, and saw a cute stuffed red dog.

"Those are so cute!" I exclaimed in my regular voice instead of going my usual high-pitched one. He smiled, and held up five fingers.

"I have five of them altogether," he told me. 'Must have been gifts either from his girlfriend or to her' I thought. He began listing the most beautiful names I've ever heard like Serenity and Brian. I felt heat rise up into my cheeks, but I couldn't figure out if he saw the tinge of crimson.

"So, when's your birthday?" I asked after a short pause.

He looked at me and smiled, "July 18, 1989."

I smiled and my mind was driving me nuts with thoughts like 'So much in common!' and 'He's so cute!' and 'He's so Irish!' "Looks like we're both July babies," I told him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I was born on the 7th," I giggled out. He gave a short laugh, and went on walking.

He looked to the sky, and saw the sun shining down on us, rain clouds still in the distance. "Well, at least it stopped raining for now," he smiled. Damn, he loves to smile, and I love his smile! Seeing his smile caused a chain reaction, so to speak, explaining the huge grin plastered across my face.

We reached a four-way intersection, waiting for a crosswalk light to turn (didn't have to wait long) and waited for a few more minutes before the second light turned for us to walk. We were no longer on Kaeru Way, but now on Yoshi Road.

"What classes are you taking this year?" he asked.

"Umm, besides for band, I'm taking U.S History, Chemistry, French 1, Algebra 2 Trig., and English. You?"

"Hmm, English 4, AP History, Calculus," he told me as we crossed the street.

"Wow, a bunch of smartie classes!" I gushed. He kept his smile.

"Yeah, the school system in Ireland is different from here, and people ask if I skipped grades, when Ireland's system is just ahead of everyone else," he explained. I nodded my head in understading until a car blazed down the road, horn blaring around us

"I really hate when drivers honk their horn, and you think it's for you, but it's not," he told me. I smiled in agreement. Oh I've lost track of how many times that has happened to me. I took a liking to his short red hair, still wet from earlier. His white t-shirt was now partially dry, but still stuck to his skin. "So, I see you on your skates a lot going down this road," he told me.

My eyes opened in shock. He was the first person aside from my friends to know I was the girl on the skates! And I told him just that with a grin on my face. "I can't skate right now though otherwise my bearings will get messed-up." He tilted his head to the side as if he were confused.

"I recognize people real easily, so I'm surprised no one else knows it's you," he smiled.

"Ah, we're almost there," I said sadly. "The house with the sign is mine." He rose his eyebrows and handed me a piece of paper, on the top with his e-mail. We had just met how long ago, and he's trusting me with his e-mail! So, as friendly as I am, I ripped the paper in half, and wrote mine down to give to him.

"Until we meet again, Iruka!" he called out, walking further down Yoshi Road.

"Farewell, Roy! It was nice meeting you!" I called out as I entered my house to find it empty, except for my two dogs. I waited five minutes, until I finally sang, "I met a cutie!"

Translations

Kita-north  
Higashi-east  
Mizu-toshi- Water City  
Denkou- lightning  
Mizu- water  
Iruka-dolphin  
Kaeru-frog  
Yoshi-beauty

* * *

Me: based on actual events, names have been changed and replaced with japanese ones... some symbolize wut they r in real life, others... like the frog one, not so much... 

Marth: so... u gonna practice now?

Me: practice? my clarinet?

Marth: duh! thats why u brought it home, ne?

Me: ;mischievious grin; o ill practice it all right...-

Rynada (guest appearance!): ill see u bas-soon! i like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas!

Senpai (another guest...!): do-do doo! ((Me: ACK! Well, until next time... Sayonara, Minna-san!))


	2. Clean Fun

Me: whoa! my very first reviews! danka (thanks in german) for ur kindness!

Marth: am i in it now?

Me: ;death glare; ... yeah...

Marth: really! ;starry eyed;

Me: no... and remember, i dont own SSBM, or nething of the sort! this is for fun, i dont wanna get sued, and i certainly dont wanna get attacked by the big dogs and cats for forgetting (unlike chemistry class... mr k's bad enough...)

Marth: who's mr k? ur b/f--- OUCH!

Me: ;smirk; (that should teach him!)

* * *

7 years later after that fateful day... 

I watched my roommates clean the house for the guests coming over. More friends... You know, even with a bunch of friends sleeping over and watching war, comedy, romance, and horror movies, we all have to clean twice as much, due to the popcorn and the cake fights and who knows what else! I was in the middle of "cleaning" my plate off from eating grilled cheese, until I heard the mailbox "click".

"I'm getting it!" Midori screamed, dropping her dust rag and can of spray. She ran to the door and grabbed the mail sent to us. "Junk, bills, more junk... are we ever gonna get some exciting stuff-" she stopped as she saw a silver envelope with Iruka's name on it. "Iruka, you got some mail!"

I rose a skeptical eyebrow at the envelope held in my friend's hand. Her hand gave a shake as for me to take it and read it aloud. And so I did:

_"We at SSB cordially invite you to a formal ball party. The date has been set on the 4th of April, the time 8:00 sharp. At 7:30, a stretch limosine will arrive to begin your journey to the Hi no Doukutsu. We hope that you arrive, and inside the small envelope, you will see two extra Tickets of Yuujou._

_Sincerly,_

_M.H."_

"Whoa," my friend Kuuki was left speechless. "Well, at least it's not tomorrow, ne?" Tomorrow we would spend the whole day hanging out with the friends we haven't seen in what felt like forever, but what was really last month.

"Who is M.H.?" Midori asked, tilting her head to one side. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, and it says 'formal', ne?" Kuuki asked. I nodded my head.

"Hai, which means you two have to go shopping for something ball-gowny-like," I laughed. Both rose an eyebrow at me. "I already have fancy dresses, if you remember. I went to the prom, and I don't think I've gained or lost any weight since then!" I smiled.

"Um, you do?" Midori asked. I had a feeling of dread building up in my stomach. "I didn't see any dresses anywhere around here." My eyes when wide.

'Oh no! Did I... no way! I couldn't have!' the thoughts in my head screamed. I began running around the house frantically, looking for my dresses, the phone, addresses, anything to help me remember what had happened. Then a spark lit in my head. I fell to the ground, crying, for I had forgotten them at my parents' place and, with how the cats are, they spray everywhere without giving a damn. "My dresses!" I repeated aloud, feeling Kuuki and Midori hug me in an attempt to comfort me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka! We're here!" Hoshi yelled out as she came through my doorway.

"Hoshi! Ayame! You guys made it!" I ran up to both of them and gave them a big hug. "Let the sleep-over begin!" I announced.

"Ayame, you got the movie?" Kuuki asked, running up to Ayame.

Ayame smirked, waving the DVD case in front of her face. "I forgot my DVD," she announced. Ayame is such a blonde. She could have told Hoshi on the way here, but no! She has to wait until she arrives here and then says something! But, in a scary way, she reminds me of... well, me! Like me waving some homework in front of my teacher saying 'Hey, I forgot to do it last night!' Nonetheless, everyone, if this were an anime, would all be showing those sweatdrops or doing a face-fall.

I just had to have enough nerve to laugh, while Hoshi's ears were almost on fire. Yep, great to be around my friends, especially at moments like this. 'Now, about our dresses, Midori, Kuuki! Let's not forget about how much they cost, and how much money _we_ have!'

Translations:

Midori- green  
Hi no Doukustu- Fire Cavern  
Yuujou- Friendship  
Kuuki- air  
ne?- right?  
hai- yes  
Hoshi- star  
Ayame- iris

* * *

Me: r u all ok with my lil nihongo (japanese for... japanese!) lessons? speak now, or foreva hold ur ass--- i mean peace... lol! 

Marth: language!

Me: ;eye twitch; coming from someone that shouldnt be able to talk... ;gags Marth;

Marth: mmf! (yikes!)

Me: now... for those that kno who i am, u can guess whos who... and, i kno i havent gotten to descriptions yet, cuz its a surprise...

Roy: (irish accent) do we _haveta_ wait?

Me: yes... **so**... until next chappy...--

Rynada: SAYONARA, MINNA-SAN!

Me: yeah... spoil _my_ fun...


	3. Retrieval

i apologize for last chap... my hands were in lots of pain (damn carpal tunnel!) and arthritis runs in the family... just my luck... and for u guys, since ur all so great, ill make it x-tra long! so marth, kick-it!

Marth: kick-it? o! yeah... she doesnt own nething, otherwise, she wouldnt waste her time writing about it, but changing the whole purpose of SSBM... super sexy bishounen madness...? lol!

Me: thanx for that... extra bit there... on with the show!

* * *

Hoshi and Ayame had just left... a huge mess for us to clean... as usual... and I just want to see what this whole "formal-ball" thing was. I've never been to one, the closest was the prom (dateless, I might add, because he ran away with his ex-girlfriend), but nothing like this. Who sent this invitation out anyways? How do they know me? And when the hell am I going to get the dresses prepared if the ball was in a week, and we had appointments to make and take! I was pacing back and forth at the entrance of the bathroom, which was how Midori saw me. 

"What _are _you doing?" she asked. I looked at her confusedly, and went to watch some T.V. to help me relax. Yeah right! Relax my ass! All my life, I was always up and moving around, even if I didn't want to! Even when I was sick!

"Hey Iruka!" Kuuki called out to me in the kitchen. "I need some help getting up!" Last time I checked, she was cleaning the kitchen floor, and because we had no mop, we got on all fours and scrubbed.

"What do you--- ahhh!" I screamed as I fell straight on my backside. Kuuki and Midori began laughing as I began to get up, and slip again, and again, and again! All Midori heard were the "thumps" on the tile floor. My back was beginning to hurt from all the falls even though all falls had been on my poor behind.

"Iruka, grab my hand," Midori laughed, face red as a tomato. "I bet you got your work-out for today, ne?" Kuuki joined her in helping me stand up and keeping me on my feet.

"I think I bruised it," I mumbled, the two of them stifling a giggle.

"Ok, since we got everything cleaned up and raring to go, we should too!" Kuuki told me. What was she scheming?

"Iruka, we're gonna set up the stuff to prepare us for the ball!" Midori told me. FINALLY! I handed both Kuuki and Midori each their cell phones and gave them a list of numbers.

"Now, remember not to let times conflict with each other, and make sure we have enough money for everything!" I told them.

"We aren't stupid, you know," Kuuki said, giving a huff afterwards. I rolled my eyes, going towards the door. "And what are _you_ doing to help out?" she questioned.

"I'm the one providing the money, so that way, we don't get caught in a sticky situation," I explained to them. They nodded their heads, and worked their fingers like there was no tomorrow. 'Now to see if I can rescue my dresses…' I thought to myself as I got in my car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Otou-san, Okaa-san!" I greeted them, giving both a huge embrace.

"Iruka! What a surprise to see you!" my otou held me at a distance. "Your hair! It's so shiny!" I smiled at his compliment. My okaa was in their kitchen, brewing some coffee, offering me a cup. I politely accepted, even if they thought I wasn't going to drink any.

"So, Iruka, what brings you here on a day like this?" my okaa asked as she poured Otou's coffee. Now was my chance! Seize and behold! At least, I thought I would.

"Oh, you know those dresses that I have?" I asked softly. Both nodded in affirmative. My okaa poured my cup of coffee, and I fixed it up how I liked: lots of sugar and half-and-half. "Well, I was curious to know if you two still have them here." My hands felt as if they were sweating bullets, and my cheeks radiated heat. I could bet that I looked quite nervous. I blew on my cup and took a little sip.

(A/N: I could leave off here… but thatd be mean….)

"Yeah, we have them, all seven of them," my okaa told me. My day brightened up tremendously! What a relief! "You should take them to the dry cleaners though, because all the cat hair floating around the room.

"Will do! Arigatou!" I smiled a bunch. I went to collect my dresses from the wrath of Khan and Stewie (their names!) and their shedding hair. I kissed both parents 'bye', and left, jumping into my car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew! I'm tired now!" I heard Kuuki say as I entered our home. I approached them with a gigantic grin on my face. "What are you so happy about?"

"She got the money!" Midori shined. I shook my head.

"All the money we have is for our appointments, no time for shopping," I told them. Their faces fell.

"Nani!" they both exclaimed at me in unison.

"I found the dresses, and they are in the process of getting dry-cleaned! Khan and Stewie's fur strikes back!" I laughed out. They smiled ear to ear.

"Shopping…" Midori began.

"…without the credit cards!" Kuuki finished. I nodded my head. Man, my friends are telepathic or something, because they almost always finish their sentences. Sure, I do it too, but not that often.

Translations:  
  
Otou-san- father  
Okaa-san- mother  
Arigatou- thank you  
Nani!- what!

* * *

Me: so, wut did u think? 

Marth: it doesn't have me in it!

Me: don't make me gag u again…

Link: oooOOOooo! I like it like that!

Me & Marth: LINK! UR GROSS!

Rynada: just think about wut he would be like when hes an old man!

Me: master roshi all over again (I don't own DBZ!)… well, until next time…

Link & Marth: Sayonara, Minna-san! (grumble grumble not u two too! grumble grumble……)


	4. Welcome to Hi no Doukutsu

ok! this goes out to my loyal and ever-so-threatening reviewers! Black Light Princess, Rev-On V5.0, and Rynada herself!

Rynada: u shouldnt have! ;anime smile;

Me: eh heheheh... so link, ready?

Link: ;yawns; for wut?

Me: uve gotta say the disclaimer!

Link: ;exhales loudly; she doesnt own nething of importance... or nething of worth whatsoever...

Me: only of sentiment value, of course! it means something to me!

Link: im goin back to sleep... my head hurts...

Me: u shouldnt have challenged mr. rock to a staring contest... i warned u! hes da ma-champ! (Link: grumble grumble shaddap... grumble grumble...)

* * *

Today is it! I'm waking up at 8:30 to drive to the dry cleaning service and picking up our dresses. Why me? Well, Midori likes to sleep after being on the computer so damn much, reading her fanfics. I tell her to get a real life while she drools over some videogame person. He's not real! (A/N: i apologize for that... im like that... along with most of my friends... not saying ne names tho...) And Kuuki, well, she's just Kuuki. She's a little under a year older than me, like 11 months or something. She was my senpai througout koutou gakkou, so it was only natural that I don't disturb her... or else. 

While getting my breakfast, I saw the times for the appointments, and the estimated costs. 'Day-Spa treatment at 2:30 pm: $69.99 (group of three discount), Hair and Nails at 3:30 pm: $34.99 (friendly discount), so we should start preparing now,' I thought as I ate my cereal and toast. I smirked evilly.

I began to walk to Midori's bed, and I set her alarm clock for 5 minutes from now. I turned the alarm on, and counted down mentally. '3...2...1...-'

"Kyaa! We're under attack!" she screamed. Kuuki sat up-right, eyes on the verge of popping out of their respectful sockets.

"Heh, and you guys say I can't be evil?" I laughed out. My senpai threw her foamy purple pillow at me, hitting me up-side my face.

"Your momma!" she yelled out.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I waved a single finger at her. I grabbed the foamy pillow again, and took off running with it.

"Go get our dresses, Iruka!" Midori cried out through her yawn. I dropped Kuuki's pillow with a huff. What a way to ruin someone's fun. I rolled my eyes, and popped the remainding toast into my mouth, some still hanging out as I exited our home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dry-cleaning plus honking men plus slow drivers is equal to hell! I love my car unconditionally (besides the fact it can go past 80mph without a second thought), even if it is rough around the edges. These "hot-shot" guys drive around their elite sportsters, and won't go past 35mph. Our dresses came home, each in one piece, and all my roomies could do was gawk at them.

"I like that purple one!" Midori pointed. The purple one I held was one of those modest gowns, where it showed off your curves, but not too much. It was covered by a black gauze-like material that was almost completely covered in beads making out flower shapes. Nonetheless, it was spaghetti-strapped. Not Midori-like to choose one like that.

"The white one looks cool!" Kuuki smiled. The white one held a similar floral design as Midori's chosen dress, without the beads. The dress was actually two pieces: one was the slip and the other was the dress itself. This one was very beautiful, and showed off everything, and it was a good thing it had sleeves too! That's my senpai!

The one I had truly come to love was my big blue gown: the torso of the dress was slim, and was adorned silver beads, the effect as if it were snowing; the back was cross-laces, adjust the tightness in the back, and tie it off, and had an invisible zipper; the bottom of the dress I loved the most due to the extreme puffiness and the fact it made me look more... what's the word... innocent?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's suit up now, girls!" I yelled out as soon as we got home from the day-spa.

"She did a really good job on our hair, for so little too!" Kuuki said, surprised. 'Boy, do I have connections, or what?' I thought to myself.

"What time is it?" Midori asked. I looked at the clock on our wall.

"It's 6:30. We should really dress-up now!" I told them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We each entered our rooms casual, exited out our rooms formal. The dresses were perfect on us. I had been meaning to find a way to wear this dress besides to see if it still fits. Now I have one finally. We went into the doorway, looking at the clock that read 7:15. I took one last look in the mirror that was right there.

"We look drop-dead!" I exclaimed. I looked at Kuuki's hair.

Her deep purple hair was swept up excluding the few tendrils of hair spiraling downwards to meet her shoulders. Her bright red eyes showed a satisfactory glance towards her reflection.

Midori glanced at the mirror also. Her emerald green hair was curled loosely around her shoulders and neck. Her lime green eyes glanced my direction.

As for me, I looked great! My short and golden curly hair was up-swept with a few curls framing my face. My forest green eyes darted to the clock, and a set ofknock echoed down the halls.

We opened the door to see a tall black-haired man dressed in a dark green-almost black- suit."Your ride to the Hi no Doukutsu has arrived, madames," he announced.

"Oh, we aren't madames," I blushed, "we're mademoiselles." He knew what I was saying and quickly apologized for his mistake. He held the door open for the three of us, as I held our Tickets of Yuujou. "Umm, excuse me sir, but what time do we come back here? I didn't say in the letter we received, so I was curious," I asked.

The driver smiled. "Whatever time you wish, mademoiselle."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes passed and we arrived perfectly on time. We entered through the two biggest doors I have ever seen in my short life!

"Welcome, to Hi no Doukutsu," a short man in red said as he took our tickets.

This place was huge! The main foyer had seven doors on both the left and right, a staircase from both ends joining at the bottom, a sea of almost endless amounts of people! The room was lit up to come off as a gold color, everyone was practically glowing! A string group was playing a waltz of some sort, some danced others talked about something or another.

A man with blonde hair and aqua eyes approached Midori. His tuxedo was a lighter green than the driver's suit. "May I have this dance?" he bowed and held out his hand. Midori blushed profusely and took his hand with one,. and waved at us with the other.

"There goes one of us," I said mostly to myself. Kuuki laughed.

"Umm, excuse me, miss?" a small voice called, tugging lightly on her dress. Kuuki looked down to see a almost an exact copy of the first man. "May I have this dance before I go to sleep?"

She held her hand up, the look given saying "Aww! That's too kawaii!" She took his hand, hunched over.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, and watched my friends dance away. I smiled sadly, going deep into thought (though I don't remember what it was about).

A man with deep blue hair approached me and bowed. "My, aren't you a beauty!" he gasped out, smiling from ear to ear. "My name is Marth, and you, fair maiden?"

"Iruka," I curtsied, watching the end of my dress touch the floor even more. Marth held out his hand to me, smiling kindly.

"May I have this dance?"

I placed my hands in his, and it was when Marth spun me around that I saw someone with... red hair...?

'Could it be... Fukanou! What are the chances...?'

Translations:  
  
senpai- upper-classman  
koutou gakkou- high school  
kawaii- cute  
Fukanou!- impossible!

* * *

Me: happy, Marth? 

Marth: w00t! i got my first dance!

Me: yep! with me at that! ur lucky i dont have two left feet!

Marth: or two right feet, ne?

Me: 0.0!

Rynada: OMG OMG OMG OMG! she dances with Link!

Me: yep... ;sigh;

Senpai: wut?

Me: ur face!

Senpai: only i can say that! ;hits anigirl;

Me: ouch! well, until next time, (says it really fast!) Sayonara, Minna-san! ;sticks out tongue at Senpai, Rynada, Marth and the sleeping Link;


	5. New Smashers?

ok! i have a new name to add to my reviewers! the names Soelle! thanx for ur review! it means so muchto me that u took the time and reviewed!

Rynada: yep! shes so happy, she brought out a 2-liter of dr.pepper!

Me: tis tru, tis tru...

Marth: wuts gonna happen to me?

Me: the world may nevr kno... ;stern look; ;cracks a smile;

Rynada: so, who should say the disclaimer now?

Roy: ;in Irish accent; ill do it!

Me: ;swoon scream;

Roy: ;sigh; she doesnt own any part of SSBM... not evn the game, so no-one can sue this lovely lil lady ;winks at anigirl;

Me: ;dramatic faint!; (gotta write this tho!)

* * *

The dance ended between Marth and I after he tipped me backwards, and brought me back up to meet his deep blue eyes. Those eyes looked so blue I could drown in those depths for eternity. He released my hands, and took me over to a part of wall near the buffet table, where a pink round... object... was scarfing down the treats. 

"Um, you really shouldn't swallow things whole," I told the thing. "You might choke, or maybe worse!" The thing stared at me for a second, blinked its blue eyes at me, and went back to eating. The woman behind the table monitoring the food slapped the object, and watched as it ran away. She was wearing a very modest dress, her blonde hair left down.

"Kirby doesn't like to listen to people he doesn't know," she told me. I nodded as I took in this new information. "Oh, that's right. My name's Samus Aran. You?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Oh, yeah, my name's Iruka," I took her hand and shook it a couple of times. She smiled at me, then glanced behind. I turned to look, and saw a white floating hand approaching a podium where a microphone had been attached. As it approached it, the microphones let go of the feedback sound, reflexes taking hold of my hands to cover my ears and clench my teeth.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Smash Brothers Ball," it spoke. I was getting a little weirded out now, since it didn't have a mouth and it was defying gravity! Samus took hold of my shoulder, allowing me to stand up. My legs were getting that wobbly feeling, like I couldn't stand, so I was highly grateful.

"My title is Master Hand, and you all have been invited to celebrate the anniversary of a new generation: a generation of sokudo, of tsuyo sa, of yuuki, of chie, and most of all, of yuujou. All of you have been summoned to be tested of these qualities, so one might say you are being recruited," it told the room.

My eyes widened at this statement, and I felt Samus shift my weight so I could still remain standing and she could stay from tiring.

"We would like to recruit five more into our home, and I would like to call all Smashers to the center," it announced. I watched as Samus left me to stand on my spaghetti-like legs once again and Marth wink at me before walking away. And I saw the head of fire red appear before my eyes.

"The five recruitees we will begin working with are Iruka, Kuuki, Midori, Hoshi, and Ayame," it announced. My face felt completely cold. It was almost as if I could feel all the color drain away throughout my entire body, my legs began to wobble more and more, the room spinning so fast, and the world turned black, not feeling a hit to the ground or anyone's arms catch me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... gonna... alright?" I heard slightly. My eyes fought to lift to see two blurry figures over my head. My vision began to clear to show a short man wearing all white with a mustache and the circular headband doctors wear. The other figure had pointy ears, long blonde hair, and slender gloved fingers.

My hearing was still a little wacky, but I still remember hearing the names of my friends called out by Master Hand. _'Iruka, Kuuki, Midori, Hoshi, and Ayame.'_ I heard a door "whoosh" open and saw another figure look over me. 'Red hair again... I must be dreaming,' my thoughts denied my current situation.

"She's conscious now," I heard a familiar Irish accent state. I looked into familiar blue eyes, and saw my long lost friend whom I thought I was never going to see again.

"Arigatou... unmei..." I whispered out. His oceanic orbs rested on my face, and smiled.

"Iruka, do you remember me?" he asked. His face looked somewhat confused.

"Hai, Roy-kun," I spoke louder. He smiled and took a look at the doctor.

"Dr. Mario, she looks better, so, can I take her to her room?" he asked. Dr. Mario nodded his head.

As this red-headed angel carried me to a very large bed in an even bigger room,I realized something funny: how I asked what time I would be returning home, but little did I know that I wasn't returning home; this is my home now. I became a Smasher by accepting the invitation, and I became one with my friends, even the ones I didn't know that would be coming! Fancy that!

Translations:  
  
sokudo- speed  
tsuyo sa- strength  
yuuki- courage  
chie- wisdom  
unmei- fate...  
-kun- affectionate or adoration ending (mostly for men...)

* * *

Me: i hope u all likey me chappy! 

Marth: im tired now... ;yawn;

Me: roy-kun! watashi wo yorokobu oshi kome nasai! (Tuck me in please!)

Roy: o.O naze ka? (Why?)

Me: watashi ga jissai ni tsukare te iru no de! watashi wa nemuri tai to omou... (Because I'm tired! I want to sleep...)

Marth: naze kare ga oshikomeru koto wo hitsuyou to suru ka? (Why do you need him to tuck you in?)

Me: ;thinks; wakarimasen! (I don't know!) well, until tomorrow folks...--

Roy: ;irish accent; See ya, everyone!

Me: ;faints!; (s'more japanese... but i cheated... :D gotta love online translators! english to kanji to romaji... :P)


	6. The Truth

wow... chappy 6! already! o.O

Marth: whoa... how many times do u use my name now?

Me: its just a number, marthy...

Roy: to tell evryone ur obsesed over him?

Me: ok! i admit! its the blue hair!

Marth and Roy: 0.0!

Me: n-e wayz... ;clears throat; i dont own SSBM, or n-e thing else... not evn a strand of blue hair! ;cries in a corner; and cuz last chappy wasnt funny (as told by Rynada... ;glares at her;) ill try to put in some comedy now... :D on with the show!

* * *

I awoke that morning with sudden fright coursing through my body. I was in peculiar surroundings, a _pink_ room at that! I **_despise_** the color pink! Its should burn in hell! I looked toward a silver piece of wall, got up from this evil frilly bed and walked towards it.I got two steps away from it, when it decided to "whoosh" open. I screamed and ran back to the bed, finding a small tabletop with a clock on top. 

'Oh wait! I'm at the Hi no Doukutsu! Things shouldn't be that bad!' I remembered. I looked outside the closest window and saw the whitest clouds I've ever seen, and the bluest waters ever. Wait, water?

'Are we floating?' my thoughts panicked. 'I'm afraid of heights, so that means this would be the LAST place on-- wait! That's just it! I'm not ON Earth! We're floating!'

Ayame walked in, holding a tray, and looked at me. "Iruka, how come you woke up so late?" she asked. I rose an eyebrow at her. "We... umm... we're at headquarters," she told me.

"So? Isn't this the Hi no Doukutsu?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, well... it's hard to explain," she looked away, and set the tray down on the bed. "Anyways, I must get back to work," she bowed, leaving the room I was currently living in. What the _hell_ is going on here?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found my way (after ten minutes of getting lost and getting bad directions from a guy witha huge-ass nose...) to the kitchen where only a woman named Peach was seated at a table, looking over some important-looking papers.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake, sleepy head!" she said with a laugh. "It's 4 in the afternoon, Iruka. Why did you sleep so long?"

My eyes widened. "We're 8 hours ahead?" I almost screamed out. Peach nodded calmly. "I wasn't aware there was gonna be a time zone difference!"

"Oh, well, you will be excused from all chores today then, but tomorrow, you must do double work," she told me.

Bah! Work? I thought I was a Smasher! Not a maid! I voiced these thoughts loudly.

"Tee hee hee! You fainted before you heard the details of being a part of the Smasher team! You have to clean up after certain Smashers after their battles with other Smashers," she told me.

My face dropped, but my blood pressure didn't. I had to clean up after Smashers. I thought I _was_ a Smasher. I sat at the table, giving a huff after a few seconds. Roy appeared at the doorway (like he'd been teleported) cut-up, sweaty and tired. He plopped down at the seat across from me.

"Iruka, afternoon to you," he panted out in his accent. The next one I saw teleporting back was Samus in her bounty hunter suit. Even though she wore the emerald visor over her face, I could still see a victorious smile.

"Ah, you're awake," Samus lifted her visor. "Midori and Kuuki are downstairs working, in case you were wondering," she told me. How could I forget about my friends? Was I too confused to even think about them?

'Excuse me, but do you think you could tone down your thoughts? I could hear them a mile away,' something told me.

"Did anyone hear someone say my thoughts were loud?" I asked. Peach and Samus all looked at me weirdly.

"That's Mewtwo for you," Samus huffed. "Constantly meditating, and he wants anyone and everyone to stop thinking so he can train in peace."

My mouth formed an "o" and glanced over to see Roy's eyes glazed over in my direction. "Roy? Roy! Snap out of it!" I waved my hand in front of his face and he shook out of his thoughts. He began to turn a bright red. "Why the blush?" I asked.

"Um, just something Mewtwo said," Roy told me, getting glances from Peach and Samus, and both left with hentai smirks.

'What did you tell Roy, Mewtwo?' I thought. I received a reply that had shock and humor in his voice.

'I told him to get his mind out of the gutter,' he responded. I smiled knowingly, and sighed.

'Wow, Roy has a dirty mind?' I asked. 'Because if his is dirty, mine's seriously infectagious!'

'Infectagious? What's that?' he asked. I was getting a surprised glance from Roy, who tried to read my thoughts as well. You can guess he's more brawn than brain and be right!

I laughed out loud. "Mewtwo's cool!" I told Roy. He looked amused. 'Infectagious is infectious and contagious in one. Think germy. Just don't read my mind too much, otherwise you have a high risk of getting my dirtiness.' I mentally winked and stuck out my tongue. Roy looked weirdly at me, and noticed that what I mentally do, I do physically. Something I've denied from day one. It's funny when your friends catch you in the act of having an imaginary conversation, like it'll happen in the near future, but when someone you barely know catches you, it's really awkward.

I was knocked out of my mind when I heard cries coming from down the hall, and there I saw thegreen man with the huge snozz and creepy grin and a huge turtle man thing, kicking a yellow creature and a pink round thing almost like Kirby, but had big blue eyes.

"Sore wa, sore wo hitsuyou toshite sorera wo hogo suru, watashi no gimu de aru, sou watashi ga sorera wo hogo shi nasai!" I screamed out, getting those two dork-faces to stop their current actions. Well, it worked.

Translations:

hentai- perverted  
Sore wa, sore wo hitsuyou toshite sorera wo hogo suru, watashi no gimu de aru, sou watashi ga sorera wo hogo shi nasai- It is my duty to protect those in need of it, so protect them I shall

* * *

Me: i think im trying too hard now... did i save myself yet? 

Roy: u should probably ask black light princess...

Marth: yeah... hey roy, wanna hang out at the bath house?

Roy: sure...

Me: can i come? ;)

Link: wuts this i hear about a bath house?

Me: i wanna go too! ;bunny hop;

Link, Roy, Marth: yeah... (leave her behind! remember wut happened last time, guys!)

Me: ... nah... ull ruin my fun somehow or another... well, until next chappy... Sayonara, Minna-san! (p.s. i used marths name 34 times... lol!)


	7. Finding My Friends

wow! thanx for the reviews, everyone! great suggestions too! and sorry i havent been able to update sooner... a lot of stuff has been happening... mainly family and school, and preparing for my big move... ;sigh;

Marth: but youre happy that Black Light Princess isnt gonna kill you, ne?

Me: yeah... im happy about that...

Roy: whats gonna happen now?

Me: the world may never know... lol...

* * *

I saw the faces of the poor small creatures. They were battered and cut-up, bruised and swollen. I strided towards the two and punched them both, hurting me more than it hurt them. My hand was throbbing with excrutiating pain, starting to turn red already. The green-nosed guy smirked evilly towards me, and the turtle didn't look too impressed. 

"You tried to hurt me?" he roared out. I visibly gulped, and sweat began to bead on my forehead.

"Bowser, let's go easy on her, shall we?" the green one laughed out. I could feel my legs tremble as I felt something scaly rub my calf, slowly moving upwards and tightening its grip.

"Ganon, you want the first taste?" Bowser asked, trying to suppress his laugh as I failed to wiggle my leg free. Ganon licked his lips and moved closer to me.

"Piikaaa!" the yellow creature yelled out. "Piii-kaaa-chuuu!" A bolt of lightning hit Ganon and flew him back a good distance. The round creature got up and pounded on Bowser's tail, and slowly it released my leg.

'That was too close for me!' my thoughts shivered out. I looked at their faces. The yellow one touched my leg, and smiled up at me. "Arigatou, little one. You saved me from utter humiliation!" I said as I hugged each one.

"Pikachu! Jigglypuff! I'm so glad you're alright!" Midori came from the corner with a limp. "Iruka!" she yelled at me, running towards me.

"Midori! Where's everyone else?" I asked. I know I was told earlier that they were downstairs, but I couldn't resist asking again just to make sure. A "Here's-your-sign-"type thing, I guess.

"We're down a floor," she huffed. "You know, you're super lucky! You get to sleep on this floor with all the Smashers!" she flared her nostrils, jealousy coming off her in waves.

"Well, I guess it's the luck of the Irish," I said, scratching behind my head. We were taking Jigglypuff and Pikachu downstairs, where I saw Kuuki holding a miniature Pikachu, and Hoshi waving a rattle over its head.

"Iruka! We were worried about you!" Kuuki got up and handed the small creature to Hoshi. She hugged me, squeezing me to the point where it felt like my eyes were about to pop out at any minute. This was a sign I was truly missed, because Kuuki never hugs _anyone_.

"Hey, that thing looks like Pikachu!" I said quietly. "What are these thing anyways?"

Kuuki released me from her deathy-tight grip and rolled her eyes. "That is called a Pichu, and these three plus Mewtwo are called Pokémon," she informed me. My ears couldn't believe this! Mewtwo is a Pokémon too?

"Then how come Mewtwo can talk and these ones can only say their names?" I asked.

"Mewtwo doesn't talk; he is psychic, and is way smarter than the average Pokémon, Iruka," Hoshi told me, setting the Pichu aside.

I looked around, taking in the surroundings, like the pictures of a male with black hair, a red and white hat, blue vest, blue jeans, and a black shirt; a female about the same age with unruly orange hair, yellow T-shirt, and short blue jean shorts; another male with short brown hair, green vest, orange shirt, and brown pants. The three looked happy, with more of these Pokémon at their sides.

"Those are their trainers, Ash, Misty, and Brock," Ayame said from behind me, pointing to them as she said their names. I was startled that Ayame had practically snuck up on me, and that she was calm about it too.

"Well, now that I know where you guys are, I'll visit a lot!" I widely smiled, and saw they were too, except for Ayame. I wonder what happened to her! "Ja ne!"

My friends waved at me, as I released a yawn. I felt almost as if someone behind me was giving me a death glare, but none of my friends would do that... would they?

Translations:

Ja ne!- Later!

* * *

Me: damn, i need to really find more japanese lessons... 

Marth: you took a while to update... i was actually starting to miss you...

Roy: yeah... got kinda lonely here, and Link's been giving me weird looks...

Link: have not!

Me: o.O well, until next chappy... Sayonara, Minna-san!

Link: stop with the dot dot dot's and speak english!

Me: ;gags Link; free day on Link, boys!


	8. The Forgotten Girlfriend's Encounter

chappy 8! woo hoo! good job, loyal reviewers! bwahahaha!

Marth: what happens now?

Me: thats for me to decide... and cuz i already told Rynada something, ill share it with you guyz in this chappy!

Roy: whos it deal with?

Me: you and a certain female...

Marth: BLP?

Roy: dude, stop that!

Me: it deals with... o! just read it! on with the show now--

Roy & Marth: dont sue her cuz she doesnt own us or n-e thing else... just her dolls...

Me: good boys... heres your treats!

* * *

I didn't remember falling asleep. How odd. I woke up to find myself in the horrid pink room, and found that I now had clothes on one side of the closet. The clothes were that of a French maid's, only that the would-be black was a sapphire blue and the supposed white was sky blue. Oh, and it was a lot more comfortable too. The outfit covered most of me, and I felt more relaxed than when I first saw it. I thought back on the minute I couldn't move and Ganon was leaning closer to me. I inwardly shivered out the thought. 

"Iruka! Master Hand would like to speak with you," Ayame said, her purple eyes narrowing towards me. Now I know something is up with her. I nodded my head as I followed her to his office.

Her long silvery hair hung low in a loose ponytail, swaying back and forth. She stopped at a white metallic door, and moved out of the way so I could enter.

"Ah, hai, Iruka. Let me see here," the hand boomed. Ever hear something boom so loud it goes through your chest? Everytime the hand talked I felt almost completely weak. "OK, I have the list of Smashers to care for right here," it said, handing me a piece of paper. It had the room number 479, the room across from mine. I bowed and turned to exit the room, but its voice stopped me. "On the other side, it will show your list of chores to tend to in this place. Follow the rules, and you shall stay."

I nodded, and left his office. I found my way back to my room, finding Peach in the other side of the closet.

"Hm, should I wear red or pink?" I heard her ask herself.

"Wear red. It'll contrast with your eyes," I advised. Peach stared blankly at me, and nodded.

"Arigatou, Iruka," she said as she showed me the results. She twirled around so the dress blossomed(?) above the ground.

"Douitashi mashite," I smiled, and I prepared for the job for today: cleaning room 479!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No more, Roy-kun," I heard a voice harshly whisper as I finished my job. I quickly flattened myself against the wall closest to the conversation as quietly as I could. The voice sounded so familiar. "It's not fair to me, Roy-kun, so choose one!"

I heard- I think -Roy sigh. "Ayame, it's been over for three years. Three years! So don't you think you should move on? That I should move on?" I heard his Irish accent rise in frustration.

"But you know I love you, Roy-kun," Ayame said. "And I feel I can't compete with Iruka. You keep talking to me how perfect she is, and I'm tired of it!"

That's what's up with her! I get it now: she's jealous because Roy likes me like that, and she loves him. Kami-sama, I hate love triangles!

"Ayame, stop it! You're acting like a child now," Roy told her. I heard Ayame begin to sniffle. A few seconds went by and I heard a resounding "slap!" through the halls, and footsteps running.

"Iruka-chan, kimi ga aishiteru... eien ni," I heard Roy whisper. "Watashi ga itta nani wo watashi no mottomo ooki himitsu de aru."

I left the side of the wall and ran to the nearest staircase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, that explains a lot, Iruka," Hoshi whispered. The Pichu in her arms was sleeping peacefully. I nodded in agreement.

"So, was she really our friend?" Midori asked me.

"Hai, but I don't think so after this now because I have a bad feeling about what's gonna happen next," I told them.

"We could kill her, and make it seem like Ganon did it," Kuuki suggested. I grabbed my chin in deep thought, and pointed up as I found an idea.

"We could wait until my mother sings(!)," I grinned at my little joke.

My three friends smiled as they thought over the plan.

"Well, I've gotta finish the rest of my chores! Ja ne!" I waved. I exited the room and the Pichu began to bawl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room I had to take care of was Ganon's, so I was "thrilled" when I found him there, laying on his bed.

"Hey, there, maid," he called. My eye twitched involuntarily a few times before he continued. "My clothes are in the basket, and make sure to wash them in cold."

I grabbed the basket of clothes that smelt of sewage (or was that just his blood and sweat?) and maneuvered over to the closest map area. I took note of where the laundry room was, and rushed over to the basket of filth, where I saw my Irish prince.

His smile took me in once more, and I couldn't really control myself. I tried to remember my duties as a _maid_, but I couldn't snap out of this trance-like state of mind. It was like I was looking down from above, and nothing I could do would stop me. I heard Roy call out my name several times, but I closed my eyes and leaned into him, feeling the warmth and softness of his lips. I opened my eyes again to see the warmth had left, and I looked into his eyes. I felt his lean but strong arms hold me tight against him in an embrace.

"Watashi wa eien no tame no sore wo tamotsu," I whispered. He looked down at me, pretending I didn't say anything at all.

"Iruka-chan," he whispered as he released me from the embrace I've wanted to feel for almost forever

Translations:  
Douitashi mashite- You're welcome  
Kami-sama- God  
kimi ga aishiteru- I love you  
eien ni- for eternity  
Watashi ga itta nani wo watashi no mottomo ooki himitsu de aru- What I said is my greatest secret  
Watashi wa eien no tame no sore wo tamotsu- I will keep it for eternity

* * *

Me: whoa! something crazy! 

Roy: i think thats the first "innocent-type" kiss youve written before!

Me: i kno... all those other times get really heated up really fast!

Link: my ears! they burn!

Marth: they freeze...?

Me: they get shocked...? get paralyzed...? (heh, think tri attack from pokémon!)

Roy: haha... well, n-e wayz, until next time...-

Me: Sayonara, Minna-san! daa hahaha!

(?) whats another word for what happens to the dress when the person in it twirls?

(!) inside joke... supposed to be "until the fat lady sings"... i changed it due to my mother being a fat lady that cant sing worth crap! lol... enjoy...


	9. Switch Jobs

ok... whos up for disclaimer time?

Marth: i want u to own me...

Me: what? where did that come from! ;furious blush;

Marth: ... but they dont care wut i want... she doesnt own me, ya hear?

Me: i dont own any of u guyz... so, marth, where did link and roy go?

Marth: umm... they had to get BLP more sodas...

Me: lol... thank u reviewers! Rynada, if ure reading this... band... (u know what i mean... ;smirk;)

* * *

I marched into Ganondorf's room with his "clean" laundry at hand now, and he looked me up and down. This gave me a feeling of violation, so I attempted to rush to freedom. 

"So, why the running, onna?" he asked, failing to ensnare me in his "ultra-sexiness" as he calls it. The fact that's he's hitting on me was grossing me out terribly. I felt the bile rise and fall in my throat, the burning sensation lingering.

"Is it that subtle, or are you just an idiot, like all other villains?" I smirked as I said this. I could sense he was not pleased as to here this from me. I never looked back, otherwie he would have a fair fight. I heard his sheets rustle, then footsteps in my direction.

"You have a lot of nerve to say that, to a Smasher at that, Iruka-chan" he snarled. I shivered as he ended my name with "chan". _He's_ got some nerve calling me that!

"As the rules go, you cannot attack your opponent from behind, a "lowly" maid as myself at that," I stated. I've never said his name in his presence, otherwise... well, some guys like their name spoken from "feisty" girls, and they just jump their bones for it. He was one of those guys. And it horribly grossed me out.

"As the rules go, you are to do what I say-" he began. I held my hand out in front of his face, barely touching his long green nose.

"I am not bound by _your_ rules, last time I checked, Sandy Broccolli," I told him in utter seriousness, and walked out of his room. I heard something like "You will pay for your insolence by blood" or something like that. I would rather die the worst death ever than to have him have his way with me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pranced into my room, seeing that Peach was fast asleep. I crawled in my bed, and quickly fell into a land of normalcy, because it was almost as if this were a dream, so what I dream would be reality.

The alarm clock rang in my ears for what felt like a half minute before getting seriously smashed into the table. I stretched and yawned and saw the clock's mess. Then I saw this ape with a red tie standing beside it, looking really embarrassed.

"Iruka, I'm sorry for ruining the clock," he spoke. His voice was really deep, and his head kinda looked like a coconut.

"And you are?" I asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Why are you in my room?"

"I'm Donkey Kong, just call me DK," he told me. "And the clock was driving me insane! It was buzzing for a good twenty minutes."

My eyes widened in surprise. I've never had so much trouble getting up in all my life! I saw that he also held a piece of paper. I eyed it questionably.

"This is for you, Iruka," DK said, handing me the paper. Once again, it had a list of chores, but it said a name on the back instead.

"Dare wa Captain Falcon desuka?" I questioned.

DK led me to his room after I got dressed in my comfortable French maid outfit (he didn't chance a peek), and saw the room was a dark blue, almost purple color. After I took in the surroundings, he barged in, screaming about how "Ness was being a total cheap-shot with the home-run bat, then stealing his heart, and sending him flying, causing him to lose" or something like that. He was speaking so frantically, that was all I made out.

"Who the hell are you?" he practically screamed out. I flinched inwardly, but regained my composure.

"Name's Iruka, and I'll be your maid today," I introduced. I bowed low, and he clutched my hand.

"Iruka," he said with a sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle quickly disappeared when he said, "Where the hell is the maid I had yesterday? She was a fine piece of art!"

My mouth gaped as he said this, and the following slap echoed through his room. "Look, I'll be here later on, but right now, I must take care of chores," I informed him. It was his turn to let his mouth gape a little. He whispered something in DK's tiny ear, and DK nodded. I rose an eyebrow at this.

"Well? I thought you had stuff to do! Get going!" Captain Falcon scooted me out of his room. I adjusted my posture after the door whooshed closed, and prepared for the cleaning.

Translations:

onna- woman (very rude...)  
Dare wa Captain Falcon desuka- Who is Captain Falcon?

* * *

next chappy will be very special! 

Link: whys that? ;pops open a can of soda;

Me: itll be the tenth chap!

Roy: heh, lets celebrate! ;raises unopened can of soda; to the tenth chap!

Marth & Link: to the tenth chap!

Me: BLP's gonna get mad!youre drinking all her soda!until next chap... Sayonara...

Rynada & Meg-sama: yo...

Me: KYAA?

Rynada: finish...

Me: Sayo-

Meg-sama: Sayonara, Minna-san! (Me: kuso!)


	10. Other Maids?

tenth chappy! omg!

Marth: ;burps; ahh, this is the life!

Link: i dont feel so good...

Roy: someone put me outta my misery!

BLP: my pleasure!

Me: whoa! wait! before anyone does something, i wanna say: boys it was _your_ fault for partying hard _before_ the party (Boys: ;groan;)... and BLP, well, suffering would be letting them go through it... ;smirk;

BLP: aww, but i wanted to maim something...

Me: the disclaimer...?

BLP: i would have done that years ago...

Me: i dont own SSBM... or else i really _would_ change the whole meaning of it... super sexy bishonen madness, though, _is_ mine... dont let me catch you using it w/o my permission...

* * *

Chores all done! Now, for the dreaded moment of the century: cleaning after Captain Falcon! I entered his room, and saw he was actually reading a book on drag racing, and without his mask as well. He had buzzed brown hair, dark brown eyes, and no facial hair! Not bad, if you asked me, but I have weird tastes in my men, and besides... no one asked. 

"There you are, Iruka," he said, slightly lowering his book. "The clothes are there in the corner. I can't guarantee that you'll be safe handling it, since it's been a long time since we've last had maids."

This catches my attention. "How long has it been, and what happened to them?" I asked. He put a finger to his chin, then shrugged his shoulders. My eyes bulged out of my sockets in shock. "You mean to say that you have no idea what happened to them? Or how long it's been?"

"We really just had to clean up after ourselves," he said, trying to back up his previous statement. I let it go for now, rolling my eyes, and I carried on with the laundry.

I carried the basket at my side. His clothes had been neatly folded in the basket, and it smelled nice too. I really like the smell of the fabric softener. I always end up doing laundry for these Smashers, but I don't quite mind it, now that I think about it.

"Hey, Iruka! Stop spacing out!" I heard Captain Falcon scold me. I hurridly put his clothes in his dresser drawers. "Say, you're good at your job, and not too bad to look at," he smiled. Not a cunning grin, or even a hentai grin. One smile, and I was putty! "I wouldn't mind if you worked for me again."

"Arigatou, Falcon-sama," I bowed and took my leave. How odd of Captain Falcon to be nice to me. Maybe some of the Smashers are opening up to me, but only in three days?

"Iruka-chan," I heard my name called from behind me. Instinctively, I turned around to see Marth. I rose an eyebrow at him, and I came closer to him.

"What's up? I though you're supposed to be in your room," I tilted my head to a side.

"I sometimes have a late-night snack," he whispered. "Care to join me?" He was beginning to blush; I could see through the dim lighted hallways.

I couldn't help but blush at him. "Um, I..." I began. He smiled invitingly. "Hai!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat down at the table next to each other, with junk food in hand.

"I just love chocolate!" he said, opening a candy bar. I nodded my head in agreement. He scarfed the chocolate bar in 5 seconds flat! He kept going too!

"Um, Marth, are you a depressed woman?" I asked, concerned. He turned, glaring at me.

"Don't tell me you believe them too!" he said, tears showing at the corners of his eyes. I had to do something quickly!

"What happened, Marth?" I asked him seriously. He wiped away his tears and hugged me.

"They said I looked like a woman when I'm in regualr clothes, and that my eating habits are as bad as a depressed woman's!" he told me as he cried into my shoulder. I attempted to comfort him by rubbing and patting his back, but all it did was make him burp out loud. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Gome nasai," he pulled out of the hug. He seemed quite embarrassed with the burp.

"Hey, no need to apologize for the burp," I said, comforting him. I took a long gulp of one of the sodas on the table and waited a few minutes before I myself let out a huge belch.

"I cannot believe you did that!" he said as if he were going into some sort of shock. I began to laugh, and he took in some more soda, and belched again.

We continued to talk about the other Smashers and belch as loudly as we possibly could, all the time I had a feeling someone was behind me. The hair on the back of my neck rose and a chill ran up my spine. I must have made a face because Marth looked worried.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded my head as I rubbed my arms for warmth, though I wasn't cold. The chill went away after a little bit, and we continued talking.

"So, I heard about there being maids before my friends," I told him. He nodded. "What happened to them?"

Marth began to think for a little while, then finally spoke. "Some of the maids became Smashers, just moved up the ladder, like me and Roy for example. Others, though," he looked deep into thought, "some of them were stuffed in the lower chambers, never to speak again." He looked deathly serious at me. "You must NOT repeat this to any maids here, or else you, and even I could suffer irrepairable damage."

I nodded my head. Finally, I learned about the other maids, but I had a question for Marth:

"Were you a maid, and if you were, what did you wear?"

"I wasn't a maid; I was a servant, and I wore a fancy tuxedo," he told me. "In fact, the tuxedo that I wore to our first meeting was my uniform."

I was about to faint. He moved up the ladder to become a Smasher!

"Do you think I could become a Smasher?" I asked him, needing to know if I'm even capable of such power to always get stronger, and all the while, stay the same size and mass!

Marth thought for a little, and gave me a stern nod. "You have a very kind heart. You are also very innocent. I feel you have enough power to bring down even Mewtwo mentally, Bowser physically, and move Samus to tears."

I was shocked at his answer. He felt that _I_ am that powerful? It's possible I have these powers hidden deep somewhere inside, but maybe he was over-exaggerating it a little.

Translations  
Gome nasai- I'm sorry

* * *

Me: happy tenth chappy! i tried to add some humor in it... 

Marth: saying i look like a woman is NOT funny!

Roy: it depends on the type of humor, Marth no baka!

Link: like maybe, oh i dont know, meg-sama might like it, or rynada...-

Me: duh! cuz we actually talk about it at school! but i dont know.. **_i_** might actually get killed...

Roy: but youve gotta admit that burping is funny, especially when it echoes through an empty room...

Marth: no its not! its just plain rude--

Me: lol! yep! done that before! thanx for all your reviews! until next chappy... Sayonara, Minna-san! (p.s. dont hurt me!)

Rynada & Meg-sama: (im so gonna kill her now cuz she threw us out there for the bullets!)


	11. Now You Tell Me!

im sorry... ive been addicted to so many other things, its not even funny when i forget about my stories!

Roy: you forgot about me? ;sniffle;

Me: you act like i _meant_ to...

Marth: im sure you didnt...

Me: just that im wondering how the competition went today... hopefully they did their bestest! ;thumbs up;

Roy: competition? what kind?

Me: percussion and guard...after all, im a band nerd! ;grin;

Marth: and before she forgets, she doesnt own me, roy, or anyone else from SSBM... shes rather poor...

Me: ;bonks marth on the head; on with the show!

* * *

I began to gain a routine by waking up in the same pink room, obtaining my chores and person to serve for the day, and do the laundry. The person today was Mewtwo. I finally get to meet the one that invades my thoughts, and I meant telepathy. 

"Do I get any free days?" I asked to myself. I was tending to the dishes in the sink, and I felt the hairs on my neck stand straight up. I turned around, an elbow prepared, and saw it was the one they called Fox.

He gave a sarcastic laugh, and shook his head. "You know, you could have really hurt me with those pointy elbows of yours," he crossed his arms over his chest after catching my swinging joint. "You get two free days. And the funny thing is the fact you can choose which days you want."

My mouth hung there wide open, and saw my friend Samus stretching her arms high in the air, no special suit restaining her. She wore a black tank-top and gray sweats, and looked as if she were working out.

"Hey there, Iruka! You should come outside for a break!" Samus told me. I began to rub my chin as to think, and came up with something.

"Hey, Fox, do you think he'll let me take the day off now?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders, and walked off.

I turned to Samus, and she looked back at me. "If you ask, then maybe," she told me. I nodded and put my dishes down.

"You have been working hard, Miss. Iruka, but I'm afraid I can't," Master Hand refused. My brows furrowed downwards with determination.

"I just heard about taking two days off, and everyone seems to be taking it off," I told the floating hand. It stayed afloat until it came down on the desk in front of it.

"Give me your list of chores," it ordered. I handed the hovering hand the paper. "You may have your free day."

I had a smile so huge, tears threatened to fall, but I quickly wiped them away. I ran down to the lower floors to see my friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, guys!" I called. The pokémon were nowhere to be seen. The room was filled with an eerie silence, one that made a shiver crawl down my spine. I saw something lurking in the shadowed corner. It advanced towards me, revealing a strange creature with dark purple eys, and silver and purple all over. It had what looked to me like horns, a tail, and a look that would make anyone shiver.

'Iruka,' it called. 'I'm sure you know who I am.' This thing wasn't talking to me, so I figured this was Mewtwo.

"Anata wa Mewtwo desu, ne?" I clarified. It nodded its head.

'Your friends left already with Link and Marth,' it thought. There was a sudden image of my friends going shopping for those cute bracelets we adore so much, and Link and Marth wore grin that looked... hentai?

"So, it wasn't Roy that had the sick mind my first day here! It _was_ you!" I yelled out. I rose my hand to slap the perverted pokémon, but an invisible force held my hand centimeters away from its face.

It shook its head. 'You can't get through my power, even if you tried,' it laughed a little.

The barrier had caused a burning sensation to sensitize my hand so badly that air was too much, but I couldn't cover it either.

"Roy wa doko desuka?" I asked the pokémon.

'I don't know. Why ask me?' it asked mentally as it shook its head and shrugged. My eyes were about to bulge out of their rightful sockets. 'You think I know everything, ne? Well, I don't.'

"Do you at least know where I can find some normal clothes instead of my maid uniform?" I asked him, adjusting myself so I focused mainly on my left leg, and brought my right hand to my waist. Mewtwo helb up a ball of energy, and showed the room I slept in, and then it focused on the dresser drawers.

"Iruka-chan! Where are you?" I heard from behind me. I twisted around on both legs and saw Roy in his armor, ready to fight. I couldn't help but blush when I saw him with his sword sheathed at his side, his cape flowing behind him. "Ah, there you are!" He smiled and came really close to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to see me in a practice match tonight against Mr. Game and Watch."

I nodded my head and smiled kindly. "Hai!" I waved at both Mewtwo and Roy and headed towards the dreaded room of pinkness and wondered if the clothes in the dresser drawers fit my style, fit me, maybe distract Mr. Game and Watch, and fit the occassion, because I want to look my best for him!

'Whoa! Where did that come from?'

Translations:  
Anata wa Mewtwo desu, ne?- You are Mewtwo, right?  
Roy wa doko desuka- Where is Roy?

* * *

Me: eh, i could have done better... it took me longer to write cuz i got a block... 

Marth: excuses, excuses...

Roy: ur first official fight scene is coming up!

Me: im kinda nervous too... and itll be worse since i have no idea wut the hell the moves are too!

Link: just have roy use my moves!

Roy: no...

Me: lol... until next time--

Ganondorf: Sayonara, Minna-san...

Me: (WTF? howd he get here?) ;shivers;


	12. Let It Begin: The First Fight!

chappy 12 on the way here!

Marth: got enough info yet?

Me: almost... just need Mr. G&W...

Link: that sounds like a brand of root beer or something...

Me: nah... if anything, itd be sausage links... ;drumroll and cymbal crash;

Roy: you arent funny...

Me: youre so damn lame _thats_ not even funny... :D

Roy: disclaimer... she doesnt own me in any shape or form... good thing too...

Me: what did i just hear?

Roy, Marth, Link: we love you, mizz 7789!

Me: thats what i thought... ;monkey shine and peace out!; (haha! annie...)

* * *

I shook off the thought and ran to the pink room. I was throwing clothes onto the pink carpeting, looking for something that was reflected off my personality. I was running into stuff like tank tops and very tight pants and short skirts, all in pink. I was getting to my boiling point until Peach waltzed in. 

"Iruka! Why are you looking in my clothes drawer?" she yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks, the skirt in my hand fell back into the drawer. I turned my head to see her in absolute rage. My mouth hung open for a little bit, then I plastered a silly grin on my face, scratching the back of my head.

"I'm looking for some clothes," I squeaked out. She simmered down enough to point me to my dresser (just so happened to be next to the damned window) and I bowed in thanks and slinked over to mine.

I opened the top drawer to reveal undergarments, very different from the standard understuffs I have to wear for work. They were almost completely blue, different shades, mixed with other colors, patterns I was used to. I picked out a matching pair, and closed it, then opened the second drawer. The shirts: perfectly for me.

"Can I ask you something, between you and me, Peach?" I bit my bottom lip as I saw her fold each article of clothing I threw on the ground with a scowl on her face. She looked up with irritation in her eyes. "I guess not," I took back. I went back to admiring the perfectionistic (Roy: is that a word-HEY! my sword!) works of some busy tailor.

"What?" Peach asked, annoyed from something. I walked over to my bed, sat down, and held the shirt I liked a lot in my lap (understuffs wrapped up in it).

"Well, how did you guys know my sizes to a point, and does this shirt go with me?" I cracked a smile, and watched Peach do so too.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "Master Hand- I guess -seriously knows all. Oh, and the shirt, truly you, truly blue," she winked.

I rubbed my chin, and found it logical. I went back to my dresser drawers and looked through the next drawer, which held several pairs of baggy pants and short skirts. My eyes twitched at the fact there were skirts in here because I rarely ever wear them. The pants were just awesome, so they turned into an instant favorite. Most of them were black, a few khakis, and the rest were dark blue denim.

"Which ones should I wear?" I pondered out loud. I heard Peach's soft footsteps on the carpet, and saw her point to the dark khakis on top. I took them out and held them up to see the full view. The pants looked somewhat baggy, sewn-on cargo pockets, and had a place for me to clip on some chains. I grinned, and added them to my pile of good clothes.

I opened the last dresser drawer to reveal the extras like make-up, hair ornaments, jewelry, the works. One thing that really caught my eye was a silver chain and had a small emerald four-leaf clover as the pendant. My eyes lit up and held it up in the dimming light.

"This is perfect," I almost whispered, as if I talked so loud, it would break. Peach patted me on the shoulder and left me. Now, it was time for the works to begin!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered the stadium and sat down. There were many creatures of different races and species around me chatting mindless gibberish. The lights dimmed and saw two figures on two separate platforms. Both flashed white when it came from underneath their feet, and landed with awesome poses. One I recognized as Roy, and the other was hard to see, like it was just a shadow.

"Ready," I heard Master Hand's voice boom. "Go!"

And with that, both leaped off the ground at each other.

'Win, Roy. I know you can!' I chanted in my head. I had a feeling that I won't forget this fight, even if I were a Smasher.

Translations:  
OMG! none!

* * *

Me: i think im slacking off... 

Roy: dont stress yourself too badly... you have a festival tomorrow... and besides, you get your hands hurt easily...

Me: yeah... thanks for your concern...i need all the finger-speed i need...

Marth: what do you play?

Me: clarinet... :D

Link: i play dice!

Roy: youre a dicer?

Me: umm...

Samus: just ignore them...

Me: will do! until next time...-

Meg-sama: Sayonara, Minna-san!

Me: thats my line! o well... at least i know where you live... :D


End file.
